The Lost Christmas Special
by Saloma-Kiwi
Summary: Join the Teen Titains for an unforgettable Christmas celebration! Expect goofyness, songs, romance, some humor, and plenty of action! RobStar, CyBee, maybe some BBRae! Please read and review! Happy Holidays! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Teen Titans. If I did, this would be on the air for the Holidays. Oh… I don't own Finding Nemo either. If I did, I would be rich. (Don't Ask)

**Chapter 1- To Give… but What?**

Robin glanced at his calendar and sighed. Two weeks 'til Christmas and he STILL didn't know what to give Starfire! Robin stood up and paced around the room. Maybe… he could give her a poem!

"Um… roses are red…" he muttered, " violets are blue… sugar is sweet… oh _what_ am I gonna do?"

Robin flopped onto his bed face-first. Why did Starfire vex him so? He already had or knew what he was going to get the others. For Beastboy, he had the brand-new video game, Monkey Ball XI. For Cyborg, he planned on getting a cordless Game Station controller. For Raven, he had purchased a diary of black leather with real sheepskin pages. He even had gifs pick out for the Titans East! For Bumblebee, Robin had a honey scented body spray. For Aqualad, he planned on buying a Game Buddy with a Finding Nemo cartridge. For Mas y Menos, he had some chocolate… just as long as they ate it AFTER he left (seriously… Mas y Menos on a sugar high is a scary sight…). For Speedy, Robin had chosen a new mask.

But Starfire! How she vexed him!

Robin sighed and started out of his room. Maybe he could get some advice… and fro a very odd source…

**Well… what do you think? PLEASE review. I know it was painfully short, but that's why I posted Chapter 2 as well! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Advice… From Me!**

"ME!" exclaimed Beastboy, nearly falling off the couch.

"Shh!" Robin urged, looking right and left for any sign of the girls and Cyborg.

"Let me get this straight… _you_ want advice… from _me?_"

Robin nodded, still glancing over his shoulder from time to time.

"Chill, dude, they won't be back for at _least _two hours. I mean, they _are_ at the mall for cryin' out loud!"

"You can never be too sure," mumbled Robin, "I don't want _anyone_ to know about this… got it?"

"Got it!" said Beastboy with a grin, "Now… what seems to be the problem?"

Beastboy grabbed some glasses and a red armchair out of nowhere and sat down, tossing Robin onto the couch as he did so. The shrink setup would've been more effective without the Christmas decorations in the background, but it worked… well it _would've _worked on anyone but Robin.

Robin stood up and crossed his arms, " I wanted _advice_ not a _shrink_!"

"Alright, alright!" Beastboy tossed the chair away and took off the glasses, "What do you need?"

"Swear you won't tell anyone?"

"Yup!"

"Well… I'm not sure what to get Starfire… f-for Christmas…" Robin mumbled, a blush rising in his cheeks.

Beastboy giggled, "_That's _all? Just get her an old movie or some cookies… I'm sure she'd like that!"

"No, Beastboy, you don't understand! I want to get her something _special_… but… I don't know what!"

"Oh, so it's like _that_ is it?" said Beastboy, raising his eyebrows suggestively, "Girls like poems…"

Robin sighed hopelessly, "Tried that. Poetry isn't my thing…"

"Jewelry? Diamonds _are _a girl's best friend!"

Robin sighed again, "She's not just another earth girl, Beastboy, and I _really _want to do something special for her…"

Robin was blushing furiously again.

Beastboy thought for a moment "… you could sing…" he said slyly.

"No way," Robin replied flatly.

"Aw, c'mon, you could show off your great singing skills!"

"My singing… great?" robin let out a short laugh, "Sure, Beastboy, in your world maybe… not this one."

"Denial!" uttered Beastboy, but let the subject drop, "Ok… how about a book?"

Robin shook his head, "That's more Raven's thing…"

"Well…" a sly grin spread over Beastboy's face, which could only mean one thing… "You could kiss her…"

Robin shot him a look that could kill and stalked off. Obviously he'd have to figure it out on his own…

**What do you think? PLEASE review! I'll only update as often as people review, so PLEASE click that button! Oh! I have my own computer now, so I'll be able to update more frequently… Thank's!**


	3. Chapter 3

I wish to thank my WONDERFUL reviewers: tigerchick121, locket101, StarfireK, robstarlovertotheend, and Sapphire 0!

**To tigerchick121 and robstarlovertotheend- Thank you very much for the advice. I'll try to make the chapters longer.**

**To StarfireK- cough therapy cough Yup… that means I need it too...**

**To Sapphire 0- Yes, I like Robin's look, too. As for Starfire, you'll find out in this chapter!**

Chapter 3- The Mall 

"Oh, Raven…" sighed Starfire, "What shall I do?"

"Do what you think is best," said Raven simply, eyes scanning the bookshelves, "Whatever you do, I'm sure he'll like it."

"I am _still_ unsure! What is customary on your planet?"

"For Christmas?" asked Raven as she picked up a book and carried it to the register, "Or between couples."

"C-couples," answered Starfire blushing.

"Usually…" she stopped abruptly and paid the man at the register, "Well… usually the boy gives the girl jewelry, flowers, or chocolate. But the girl…" Raven paused and thought for a moment, "Huh! The girl does whatever she sees fit."

Starfire sighed heavily, "That does not help."

"Well… what does Robin like?"

Starfire opened her mouth to reply, but closed it immediately when she saw Cyborg approaching them, his arms laden with wrapped packages.

"Time to load up the T-Car! Uh… Star, could you help me with these?"

She nodded and took the packages.

"Just put 'em in the back… there's one more thing I need to take care of…"

As Starfire floated away, Cyborg caught Raven's shoulder, "I'm afraid I need your help."

Raven tuned to him, "With what?"

"Uh… what do girls like?"

Raven would've tripped if she'd been walking.

"You too?" she groaned, "Girls like flowers, poetry, and jewelry."

"Well… I was wondering if you could help me pick something out for…" he paused, "Swear you won't tell anyone?"

Raven nodded, "Aren't my lips always sealed?"

"You've got me there!" Cyborg laughed, "Anyway, I was wondering if you would help me pick out some jewelry for Bee?"

With a quick, _I knew it_, running through her mind, Raven answered, "Sure."

They turned and walked back into the mall with a "thank you" from Cy, and quickly reached the jewelry department.

The two of them scanned the multitude of sparkling gems until…

"These look nice," commented Raven in monotone. She pointed to an entire case decorated with orange, glittering citrine jewelry.

"Great idea! I'll get her one of these!"

After five long minutes, he finally picked out a gold bracelet set with both citrines and diamonds. He called the clerk over and she took it out, smiling at him as Raven drifted off.

"Who's the lucky lady?" she asked, kindly.

He smiled,

"A pretty girl with a big sting."

**YAY! Still kind of short, but please bear with me until Chapter 4… the first song chapter in the fic! AND the first I've ever done! Please hit that review button and take 30 seconds to 1 minute to make me happy and get an update faster. See you in Chapter 4- It's _really_ beginning to look a lot like Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the Christmas carols. The only things I own are the idea and the song arrangement. Welcome to the first song-chapter in The Lost Christmas Special!

**Chapter 4- It's _really_ Beginning To Look a Lot Like Christmas**

Robin sat on the couch, watching Beastboy and Cyborg try to cram more ornaments on the tree and garland on the walls. Starfire was helping too; she flew around the outside of the tower stringing up lights.

Robin laughed, "Don't you think that's enough decorating? You can't look anywhere without seeing red and green!"

"You can never have too many decorations!" panted Beastboy, trying desperately to hang a wreath.

"Yup!" Cyborg agreed as Raven walked in from her bedroom and Starfire flew through the window, "And I'd say it's time it _sounded _like Christmas, too!"

"Oh, _yes_!" exclaimed Starfire, "Let us commence in the traditional singing of Christmas carols!"

"And _I_ think it's time for me to leave…" mumbled Raven, quietly retracing her steps to the hallway, but Beastboy barred her way.

"Oh no you _don't_," he declared.

"HERE WE GO!" shouted Cyborg.

He pranced over to a tabletop stereo, decked with holly. He cranked up the volume, and the unique, high-quality stereo system blasted the music throughout the tower. Soon, all of the Titans were singing and dancing to the music, except Raven, who stood there with her arms folded.

"Jingle bells, jingle bells!" sang Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg in unison.

"Jingle all the way!" Beastboy belted out solo, "Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!"

"HEY! Jingle bells, jingle bells!"

"JINGLE ALL THE WAY! YEAH! Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse open sleigh… o'er the fields we go, laughing all the way!"

"Uh… bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright?" sang Raven, unsure.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" BB put in, "Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh!"

The tempo suddenly got slower, and the titans started humming as Starfire began to sing.

"Away in a manger, no crib for a bed, the little Lord Jesus, no crying he makes!" Starfire's soprano rang out above the harmony and weaved itself through the air, "The little Lord Jesus asleep on the hay!"

The tempo once again got faster, "Deck the halls with boughs of holly!" Cyborg belted out, tossing some holly in the air from a cardboard box.

"Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" sang the others, " 'Tis the season to be jolly! Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!"

"Don we now our gay apparel!" sang Cyborg, placing a Santa hat on his head.

"Fa, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la!" they all sang in unison.

The tempo got a little bit slower (again), and Raven sang _almost_ whole-heartedly, "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Everywhere you go! And you can't even turn without seeing all the garland in your house!"

Cyborg and Beastboy both shot her a look, but began to sing along, "It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas! Everywhere you GO!"

The music sped up again, "We wish you--"

Suddenly, the music stopped, and all the lights went out. The Titans froze. The lights flickered back on and everything returned to normal. Cyborg shut the stereo off.

"… It was just a power surge," assured Robin, "Now, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve after all!"

**See you again in Chapter 5! Please make me happy and review! I might not be able to update until after break; I'm going on vacation to a place with no Internet… sorry. Oh! Chapter 5 sneak peek: the title is Two Gifts on Christmas Eve. See you in a little while! Happy Holidays! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so, so, so, SO much to my reviewers! Thank you: FireStar, RiCHArD GrAySoN-xoxo, robstarlovertotheend, RobStar4evermagic, thebiggestfan, Titan Lover, Obezed, and Emily B even though she didn't post her review, but e-mailed me instead. **

**Thank you ALL for being so patient. I promise that Robin will get a solo (the one in this chapter doesn't count), kiss Starfire, and I will have Internet for QUITE a while. Yes, there IS a place with no Internet: Grandma's house. I love my Grandma A LOT, but there are two things she doesn't have: Internet and Teen Titans. Anyway, I'm back now, so without further ado, here's Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5- Two Gifts on Christmas Eve 

Robin blinked and opened his eyes. He knew it was very early in the morning, but he needed as much time as he could get to find something for Starfire. Twenty-four hours wasn't ample time to find something special enough for her.

As soon as he was dressed, Robin practically flew down the stairs to the garage. He then pulled out the R-cycle and wheeled it to the road, where he met Starfire.

"S-Starfire? What are you doing here?"

She wheeled around and gaped at him from the air, "Robin! I did not know that you would be up at the earthly hour of six a.m. in the morning! I was simply doing the 'last minute shopping'," Starfire explained, landing in front of him.

"Oh… me too… I didn't expect _you_ up this early either…"

"Maybe we could meet up later?" she suggested shyly, "I am doing the 'secret' shopping for gifts."

"Sure…" Robin said, dazed, "How about the pizza parlor for lunch?"

A slight blush rose in Starfire's cheeks, "It would be 'the pleasure' to do so!" she said cheerfully, flying off.

Robin stared after her, as she became a speck in the distance before mounting his motorcycle. He started to put on his helmet, then stopped suddenly. _Did I just set up a date? No… it's just lunch… like always…_

(With Starfire)

Starfire's footsteps echoed through the mall. It was nearly empty, as everyone was either out of town or preparing for Christmas at home. There were a few people like her, though, desperately rushing from store to store.

Starfire didn't rush, however. She only wandered aimlessly through the mall, wondering desperately about what Robin would want. _Why didn't you just ask him? _She wondered. _It's not that easy,_ she answered in her sub-consciousness.

After about an hour of wandering and wondering, Starfire found herself in a store full of plush animals **(A/N: I've always wanted to say that)**. Starfire scanned the shelves and sighed hopelessly.

"Now why would anyone sigh like _that_ on Christmas Eve?" asked a woman, suddenly appearing in front of her. Starfire assumed that she worked there, as the pin on her shirt read: _My name is Rose, How may I help you?_

This "Rose" had grey, curly hair and bright blue eyes; the look of a grandmother.

"What's the matter, dear?" the woman asked.

Starfire sighed again, "I am afraid that I do not know what to give my friend, Robin, for Christmas."

"You're friends with a bird?" the woman asked with a twinkle of laughter in her eyes.

"No… that is my friend's name," Starfire answered absently, "Wait!" Her eyes lit up suddenly, "'Robin' is the name of an earth bird?"

The old woman smiled and nodded, "And I have _just_ the thing for you to give him…"

(A city street)

Robin sped down the street on his motorcycle, thinking about his date excitedly. He had never felt so… well… happy. He was even singing! His sweet tenor voice filled the inside of his helmet, though he didn't realize what he was singing, or even that he was singing in the first place until the chorus:

"Silver bells,

Silver bells!

It's Christmastime

In the city

Ring-a-ling!

Hear them ring!

Soon it will be Christmas Day!"

_Stop it before somebody hears! Shut up! _Commanded a voice inside his head. Robin obeyed and closed his mouth abruptly, still speeding down the street. Another voice spoke, however, so quiet that it could not be heard of the shouts of the other. It whispered: _Keep singing Boy Wonder; it's a great thing to be in love._

**YAY! Please read and review! See you soon in Chapter 6- Cy's guide to Christmas Candy.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wish you all a WONDERFUL midterm week cough Anyway, I would like to thank all of the reviewers of Chapter 5! Lets give a big hand to: Dlvvanzor and thebiggestfan! YAY! Ok, I'm officially crazy, but as long as I'm updating, who cares? Here's Chapter 6!**

Chapter 6- Cy's Guide to Christmas Candy 

"All RIGHT! The Christmas Candy Cook-off is ON!" Cyborg yelled to the sky, er, ceiling.

"Tell me again why I'm here," Raven said in monotone.

"He TOLD you!" Beastboy exclaimed, straightening the chef's hat that sat on his head, "Cy and I are going to make some Christmas candy, and then you're going to taste them both and decide whose is better!"

"So… I'm the judge here?"

"Yup!"

"Why couldn't you get Robin or Starfire to do it?" she demanded.

"Well for one," Beastboy answered, counting on his fingers, "Neither of them are here, and Two, Starfire doesn't know how it's supposed to taste!"

"So… we hired you!" Cyborg finished.

"I think 'kidnapped' is the proper term in this case…" Raven grumbled, looking down at the ropes, which bound her to a chair.

"Your point?" asked Beastboy with a grin.

Cyborg cleared his throat: "Let the Cook-off begin! First off, FUDGE!"

Beastboy took the cue and grabbed the nearest pan, immediately throwing in ingredients and tossing it on the stove to heat up. Cyborg did the same, but there was less of a mess where he was working.

When the concoction was hot enough, Beastboy shape-shifted into a gorilla and mixed in the marshmallow fluff and chocolate (no, seriously, have you ever tried to stir marshmallow fluff… it's tough!). Cyborg, however, simply withdrew his hand and made it into a mixer.

Finally, both Cyborg and Beastboy poured up the goop and let it cool off. Each of them cut a piece of fudge and held them up for Raven to admire. Poor BB's was _far_ too creamy, and was only held together by some sort of miracle. Cy's fudge held, but looked kind of crunchy.

"Me first!" declared Beastboy, shoving his fudge square into Raven's mouth.

"Ggak!" she groaned, letting the treat run out of her mouth and onto the floor, "_What_ did you do to it? Only _you_ could ruin fudge, Beastboy."

"Alright! I've got this IN THE BAG!" bragged Cyborg, shoving his square in Rae's mouth.

"Augh!" Raven grumbled, spitting out bits of the fudge like bullets. Beastboy ducked to avoid some.

"What did _you_ do?" Raven demanded, "That was _disgusting_."

Cyborg sweatdropped, "Uh, ok… on to the peanut brittle!"

Out of nowhere, Cy produced another pot and poured in vanilla, sugar, baking powder, and a number of other ingredients into it. Beastboy mirrored him on the other side of the kitchen.

Once again, they poured their concoctions into separate pans to let them cool and harden. Once his was hard enough, Beastboy tried to get some off of his pan, but it stayed.

"Ahhh! I forgot to spray the pan!"

Cyborg began laughing like a maniac as he tried to break _his_ peanut brittle into a bite-sized piece, but it shattered into about a million bite-sized pieces… well… bite-sized for a mouse.

By now, BB had gotten his brittle off the pan, and had it shoved into Raven's mouth. Raven tried not to wonder whether or not he had washed his hands.

"GACK!" Raven spat the peanut brittle onto the floor with the rejected fudge and Cyborg's new candy fragments.

"How can the both of you just _ruin_ candy?" she hissed.

Now, both of them turned around and sweatdropped, "Uh… on to the turtles?" asked Beastboy.

"On to the turtles!" agreed Cy.

They turned around, thinking that they might want to clean the floor first…

"Uh… where's Raven?" BB asked.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" asked Cyborg, staring at the empty chair.

Beastboy and Cyborg gaped at the chair where Raven had been sitting. The ropes were slack… and _still tied_.

While the idiots were examining the chair, Raven rose out of the floor and seized the both of them.

Two and a half seconds later… 

Cyborg and Beastboy were tied to separate chairs, facing the island. Raven stood behind it, putting BB's chef hat on her head.

"I now officially rename this chapter RAVEN'S Guide to Christmas Candy," she announced, "Take notes you two… today we learn how to make _real_ candy."

**Raven can make candy? Who knew? And, you heard her… chapter is NOW officially re-named! See you again in Chapter 7- Fun With a Christmas Prank! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again to all of you! Sorry this took so long to post, but I've been kind of lazy, and there's been a slight problem with writer's block. Anyway, I would like to thank all of the reviewers of chapter six! Thank you: Princess Sauria, PaintballGoddess36, and thebiggestfan. It's GREAT to know that I have faithful reviewers! Thank you all! Now, on to Chapter 7 of The Lost Christmas Special!**

Chapter 7- Fun With a Christmas Prank 

"… And _that's_ what Christmas is about," finished Robin, walking Starfire up to the tower.

"Oh…" said Starfire as Robin held the front door open for her. She paused before going in, "What is that?" she asked, pointing above the door.

Robin moved next to her to get a better look, "What are you… AGH!"

"What? What?" asked Starfire, worried by his reaction, "What is it?"

"M-_mistletoe_!" Robin gasped.

"Please what is this 'mistle of the toe'?"

"It…" started Robin looking around franticly, "Never mind… let's just go in and hope no one catches us…"

"But…"

"Shh!" he urged, tiptoeing through the doorway, with Starfire close behind.

"But what--"

"Shh! Or the others will…"

_Thwack!_

Robin fell backward, hitting the floor with a hard _thump_. He rubbed his forehead where he had run into…

"Cyborg! Uh… hi."

Cyborg grinned down at him.

"Please, Robin, what is--"

"SHH!" he hissed, leaping up to cover Star's mouth.

Beastboy stepped out of Cyborg's shadow, "All right, Robbie-poo!" he teased, "You walked under it, now get back over there an pucker up!"

Robin gritted his teeth as Raven appeared, with a look that told him _she_ was in on it, too.

"Please, Robin," begged Starfire.

He unwillingly turned to meet her imploring gaze, "I'd hoped to save you the embarrassment," he said dumbly.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Robin turned back toward the others, "_Please_ guys!" he begged, "She doesn't even know what it means!"

"Well start explaining," said Raven simply, watching Beastboy shove the two back under the mistletoe.

Robin took a deep breath. It was hopeless trying to negotiate with them.

"On our planet," he started, "it is customary to… well… um… when a boy and a girl stand under the mistletoe…'

"Cut to the chase!" urged Cyborg.

"Theyhavetokiss," Robin mumbled in a rush.

"What?"

"They have to kiss…" he said more slowly.

"Oh…" said Starfire quietly as realization hit her, "Do you want to?"

Robin's heart stopped.

The others snickered behind their hands.

"Oh… well, uh… I… well… it seems we don't have a choice…" he mumbled, gesturing at the others.

Starfire nodded.

Robin's heart restarted and he let out a sigh of relief.

The question remained unanswered.

"Then… will they not look?" she asked.

The other three Titans huddled… then…

"Of course we're gonna watch!" announced Beastboy.

Robin sighed, "I thought so."

Starfire gave him a small smile and slowly, dreamily closed her eyes. She leaned toward him.

Robin gave in to the incompetent fluttering of his heart, and leaned toward her in turn.

Their lips met for a moment.

Starfire's heart fluttered. Her mind fogged over. She wanted at that moment only to scream _I love you_.

Robin's heart stopped again, and his mind went all fuzzy. The only thing he could think was _I love you, Starfire_.

They parted; both were flushed, and had a dazed look in their eyes.

All was the effect of fifteen seconds. Short, but meaningful seconds.

"Aw, come on! That wasn't a kiss!" Beastboy complained.

Raven grabbed a pointed ear and dragged him off with Cyborg close at her heels.

"C'mon. Our work here is done," she said quietly.

Cyborg took one last look over his shoulder. Robin and Starfire were both staring off into space.

**All right! Thank you all for reading! Please review! I hope to have the next chapter up soon! Remember, the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update. No reviews no update. Thanks again! Please Review! See you again in Chapter 8- One in the Morning. **


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my good people, elves, demons, and bizarre creatures of other sorts! I apologize for not updating as soon as I would have liked, but I've been having a slight issue with writer's block. CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK! Ahem. Anyway, a big thank you goes out to: Emmy, Christina, Obezed, Starfire K, and thebiggestfan for reviewing Chapter 7.

**Oh! And I do not own the Teen Titans, but I DO own the storyline. So, without further ado, I give you:**

Chapter 8- 'Twas the Night Before Christmas 

It was Christmas Eve and all through the house not a creature was stirring… or was there?

Robin reached under his bed and pulled out a wooden box. He reached inside and pulled out the supplies he needed. Starfire would love his gift, he was sure of it… just as long as he got it right. He only had one shot.

All of the other Titans were snug in their beds…

Beastboy snored quietly, his hands stretched into the empty air above him, catching invisible things and stuffing them into his mouth.

…With visions of sugarplums dancing in their heads.

Starfire sat up in bed with a small "eep" and dashed across the hall. She stopped and knocked franticly at Raven's door. The Goth soon arrived at the door.

"Whadoyouwant?" she asked groggily.

"Friend Raven," Star whispered franticly, "I fear that I am having 'visions'. Inside them I see sugared candies! They dance around merrily to some strange music and entice me to eat them!"

"They're called sugarplums. It's _fine_," grumbled Raven, shutting the door dismissively.

When Starfire returned to her bed, she reached out a hand experimentally and stuffed something invisible into her mouth. She closed her eyes wit ha content, "mmm!"

All of the sudden… ah! You know that story! I'll skip to Christmas morning…

Starfire yawned and blinked the sleep from her eyes. She sat straight up suddenly and snapped her eyes open.

"Today is the day!" she yelled to the sky.

Starfire jumped out of bed and ran to the closet where she threw on a red half top with white fuzzy trim and a matching mini-skirt. She scooped up an armful of presents wrapped in lavender paper, stopping for a moment by the mirror to brush the bedtime snarls out of her hair.

Beastboy jumped out of bed immediately and jumped into a pile of clothes on the floor. He then popped out wearing a cute little outfit that was striped red and white like a candy cane. He donned a matching hat, and dove under the bed, coming out with an armful of presents wrapped in green paper. Beastboy dashed towards the door, stopping for a moment by the mirror to admire his reflection.

Cyborg leapt off of his table and grabbed a rag. After polishing his robotic parts, he grabbed a Santa hat off of the dresser and scooped up an armful of presents wrapped in silver paper. Cy paused before the mirror and straitened the hat before bounding downstairs.

Raven calmly levitated out of bed and ended up in front of the closet. She pulled out a red leotard with white fuzzy trim. She pulled some blue presents out from under the bed and held them in the air as she brushed her hair.

_Beeeeeeep!_

Robin yawned and slapped the top of his alarm clock. _I must have dozed off…_

He stretched, lifting his head off the desk. He turned and looked at the red digital numbers on his clock. Eight a.m…

EIGHT A.M?

Robin looked around franticly… he still had to finish Star's gift! Where was it? A sinking feeling settled in the pit of his stomach.

His eyes finally fell on a box wrapped in lavender paper with a light pink bow. He breathed a sigh of relief. _I finished it…_

Robin dashed over to his closet and quickly donned his outfit. It was just some red pants and a red shirt with a Santa Claus hat to top it all off (though it wasn't nearly as large OR grand as Cyborg's). Robin scooped up an armload of gifts wrapped in red paper from under the bed, and dashed downstairs as quickly as possible without dropping anything or tripping. A grin spread across his face when he saw his team standing in front of the fully lit Christmas tree, which now had multi-colored presents beneath it.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS ROBIN!"

**PLEASE review! Remember more reviews faster updates. See you all soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

I'm so horrible! I haven't updated in MONTHS… but you probably already knew that. Hides under desk to avoid all of the random objects readers are throwing Please accept my sincerest apologies… and please send your reviews (though I may not completely deserve them). I'm sorry about not updating, but I've been busy with homework (underline several times with gigantic bold print), writer's block, and the insanity of life. Go figure. Anyway, without any MORE delay… I give you chapter nine! (I'll try to make it long) Oh, one more thing… CURSE YOU, AP WORLD OUTLINE!!!! …That is all.

**Chapter 9- The Bell**

There was his team, waiting for him in their Christmas outfits, wearing smiles that outshined the tree behind them where the presents were piled higher than in the dreams of a small child.

"Oh, yes, Robin! Merry Christmas!" squealed Starfire, catching him in a bone-crushing hug as he placed some red parcels under the tree.

"Can we open presents _now_?" whined Beastboy as Star released her grip on the Boy Wonder.

"No way, man!" answered Cyborg, "We've gotta eat our special breakfast first!"

"Right… I knew that…" said BB with an embarrassed grin.

Raven shook here head as two of the guys dashed off to the kitchen. Robin and Starfire started to follow, but Raven held up a hand, "They'll tell us when it's finished."

They nodded in agreement and each took a seat (side by side) on the couch. Soon, all that could be heard was a little Christmas music in the background, and Cyborg and Beastboy working together cooperatively. After all, it was Christmas, and there was no time to argue over meat and tofu on the best day of the year!

"So…" started Robin, "…maybe we could play a game until breakfast is ready?"

"Oh, yes!" agreed Starfire with a smile, "That would be delightful!" she turned to the Goth who sat on her right, "What do you think, Raven?"

Raven's thoughts ran at breakneck speed. This was her chance, and it was too good to pass up… "How about spin the bottle?" she offered, holding back a wicked grin. She didn't need to worry about anything… she _was_ psychic after all. All she had to do was…

Robin shot her a look, knowing exactly what she was up to, "No." he said flatly.

"Please, Robin, what is this game of the spinning of a bottle?" inquired Starfire, confused.

"It…" he squirmed under her gaze, his cheeks darkening, "… well… people take turns spinning an empty bottle… and…" he swallowed, turning a death glare to Raven, who smirked.

"What happens when the bottle is spun?" Star asked.

"You… um… err… whoever the bottle points to is the person…" Robin's cheeks were just as red as his shirt… he could have been a Christmas tree ornament at that point, tugging at his collar, "… well… the person… the bottle points to is the one you have to…"

_Ring, ding, ding, ding!_

"Breakfast is SERVED" Beastboy shouted into Raven's ear, popping out of nowhere. The annoyed psychic flinched back with a mild glare.

"TOFU EGGS AND BACON, AND REAL CHRISTMAS TREE-SHAPED PANCACKES!" yelled Cyborg into Robin's ear, also arriving out of nowhere, and ringing an old-fashioned dinner triangle.

The Titans, laughing, headed to the kitchen, with Robin and Raven brining up the rear.

"Saved by the bell." Raven hissed to him quietly, "Saved by the bell."

The Titans pushed themselves away from the table, decidedly full of pancakes (Beastboy full of tofu), and headed for the living room, the green changeling and Cyborg dashing ahead of the others at breakneck speed. By the time Robin, Starfire, and Raven had taken their seats on the sofa, Beastboy was sitting comfortably and anxiously on the floor, while Cyborg sorted out the last of the gifts.

"We're gonna take this one present at a time, so sit back and relax!" Cy announced with a broad grin.

"Who gets the first one?" demanded Beastboy.

"Star gets the first one!" he reminded the changeling, "It's her first Christmas, after all!" He bent over and lifted one from her pile, and tossed it to her.

It was wrapped in midnight blue paper with a silver bow. Robin breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's from Raven," Cyborg told her as the Tamaranian untied the bow and slid her fingers under the folds of the paper, being sure not to tear it.

"JUST RIP IT!" demanded Beastboy impatiently.

"Oh… is that customary?" she asked, stopping halfway through.

"It's ok, Starfire…" explained Robin, "Some people like to, and some people don't."

"Oh. Thank you, Robin." she said, (neatly) peeling off the wrapping paper, and opening the plain, white box. She squealed in delight, lifting out a beautiful leather-bound edition of "Much Ado About Nothing" that looked as if Shakespeare himself had bound and cared for it, "Thank you, Raven, thank you! How did you know that it was my favorite of 'The Bard's' plays?" she asked, hugging the book to her chest.

Raven shrugged, "After I let you read my edition of The Riverside Shakespeare, I noticed you kept that one marked. I figured you would enjoy it…"

Starfire jumped up and hugged Raven tightly, who didn't seem to know how to react, and simply patted the alien's back awkwardly with a quiet, "You're… welcome."

When everyone was seated again, Cyborg tossed the next gift to Robin, "The second gift: for always stayin' up late to work, man!" he explained as Robin tore at the green paper.

After disposing of the wrappings, Robin opened the box to reveal a box of…

"WHAT is it?" he gasped, gaping at the box of… what _looked _like… really runny chocolate.

"It's fudge!" answered Beastboy proudly, "It was left over from the Christmas Candy Cook-of! … And let me just say that I made it myself… even though _Raven_ took over the candy-making!"

Robin shot a curious glance in the enchantress' direction. She rolled her eyes and made a "throw it away or suffer the consequences" gesture behind BB's back. Robin nodded and thanked the changeling with as much genuine feeling as he could.

Cyborg immediately turned back to the gifts, lifted one wrapped in lavender paper and tied with an indigo bow, and tossed it smoothly to Raven, who caught it deftly in a black aura, realizing immediately that it was from Starfire. As she lowered it into her hands, Cy spoke up, "For the candy lessons!" he explained with a grin.

Expressionlessly, Raven tore at the paper, and only Beastboy (though he was only interested in when _he_ would get to open one) noticed that she saved the ribbon in a pocket inside of her cloak. She gently lifted the lid off the box to reveal a beautiful raven feather, and a crystal vial of midnight blue ink. In spite of herself, Raven smiled, "Thanks, Star." She said quietly, admiring how the light gleamed on the pen's glossy sides, and how the crystal refracted the colors of the Christmas tree so beautifully.

"I had hoped you would like it!" the Tamaranian answered with a grin.

"ME NEXT! ME NEEEXT!" demanded Beastboy, unable to contain himself any longer, jumping up and down, waving his arms like a wild monkey.

Cyborg seemed to contemplate this for a moment, "…no."

"WHAT???" he gasped, falling face-first onto the floor.

"I think_ I_ deserve the next gift… for all of the times I had to rebuild my baby this year!" he wiped an imaginary tear from his eye (or was it?), and bent over to grab a gift wrapped in red paper, "This one's from Robin," he explained unnecessarily, tearing open the gift with all of the excitement of a small child.

"All RIGHT! A new wireless game station controller! SHAA! Thanks, dude!"

"_Now?_" whined Beastboy.

"Yes, BB, _now_," said Cyborg, rolling his eyes, and tossing Beastboy a rectangular package, again wrapped in red paper, "Also from Robin."

Beastboy snatched the gift, unwrapping it (if it was possible) even before the package touched his hand.

"MONKEY BALL ELEVEN!" the green changeling shouted, holding the box over his head dramatically, "Thanks, Rob!"

And so the ritual went, until there were only two gifts left under the tree, one wrapped in lavender paper with a light pink bow, and the other wrapped in red and green.

Cyborg grinned wickedly, "All right… these last two are from Robin to Starfire, and vice-versa," he explained, tossing one to each of them, "Go ahead, Robin," Cy went on, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Robin shot an invisible glare at him, and loosed, first the green bow, and then the red wrapping paper. He lifted the lid of the white box that lay underneath to reveal…

"It's so… cute."

Robin glanced over, gaping at Raven, when Beastboy, who should have been teasing the Boy Wonder by now, spoke up, too.

"It _is_ cute."

Perhaps it was because the little stuffed robin (yes, the bird) dressed in the traditional uniform was from _Starfire_, or because no one can resist a stuffed toy, the Boy Wonder was neither ridiculed, nor teased.

"Thanks, Star," Robin said with a crooked smile.

Starfire grinned back at him, her eyes sparkling.

But… the fluff was soon forgotten.

"DRUMROLL, PLEASE!" Beastboy announced, snapping them all back to their senses, and causing Raven in particular to consider covering her ears.

"…The FINAL Christmas present…" continued Cyborg in an utterly melodramatic voice.

"…To Starfire…" BB added.

"From…."

_Braaaawah! Brawah! Squuuee! _

"…The Titan alert?" asked a puzzled, green changeling.

Everything was suddenly all business, as Robin leapt to the master computer, his fingers skimming on the keys like lightning personified. A brief report flashed onscreen, and The Boy Wonder hissed only one syllable, his voice dripping with utter loathing:

"_Slade_."

"_Duuude!_" grumbled Beastboy, "Doesn't that guy EVER take a vacation? It's CHRISTMAS for heaven's sake!"

"No," growled Robin, "And neither will we. Christmas or not. Titans, GO!"

Needless to say, the Titans disappeared into their rooms, changed faster than seemed physically possible, and headed downtown to meet a not-so-welcome Christmas present.

Well… it's much shorter than I had originally hoped, but do not worry, I know where I'm going with this now, so the next chapter will come much more easily. So… please review? Please? Pretty please?


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Once again, I have waited far too long to update, and so I sincerely apologize to my readers. I am really terrible… I suppose I should have finished BEFORE I began posting for convenience to the faithful readers. Once again, I do apologize, and take this moment to say that I own nothing but the plot.

And if anyone should be thanked for this chapter, it is RANDOMGIRL (), whose review served as my kick in the rear!

Without further ado, I unveil the long-awaited chapter ten:

Chapter 10- No Vacations 

Robin's motorcycle raced down the road "burning rubber," as the expression went. Wreaths and ribbons decorated the shops, homes, and light posts he sped past. A thin blanket of untouched fresh, white snow lay on the sidewalks. He spoke into a microphone within his helmet, careful to avoid icy patches on the road.

"I traced Slade to an abandoned warehouse on the flipside of town. The location should be marked in each of your communicators' computers. We are to meet somewhere off of the premises since he no doubt has them bugged and plan our next move."

Four "right's" answered him.

Robin gritted his teeth, his mind wandering against his will from the task at hand to what had been interrupted just minutes before. For once he had to side with Beastboy. Couldn't Slade just take a _break_ for once? But no… Robin knew better than to hope for this in vain. Crime, he had learned, never took a vacation.

And so neither could he. Not even on Christmas.

…Starfire's first Christmas…

Robin's grip on the handlebars suddenly tightened rather dramatically.

She was doing it again. Entering his thoughts at the most inopportune moment. He should be planning! When he arrived at the designated point, his team would be awaiting orders, and if Robin was not ready, it was likely they would fail.

As the wreaths and ribbons on the lampposts suddenly disappeared, Robin willed his emotions into the proverbial box for later. The street on which he drove became increasingly dark as the lampposts went from well kept to bent, broken, and burned out. Snow lay on the ground, but here it had obviously been trudged through already, despite having just fallen. Much of it was stained black.

Before long, Robin spotted the T-Car parked in a nondescript alleyway. The meeting place.

With a great deal of skill and control as a cyclist, Robin deftly spun his vehicle and parked it in the narrow alley without even coming close to scratching the paint on Cyborg's "baby." Robin leapt nimbly off of the motorcycle and removed his helmet to meet with the team members that had already arrived.

Beastboy and Cyborg who had previously been leaning on the opposite wall of the alley turned to the Boy Wonder grimly.

Robin glanced around. "Where are Raven and Starfire?"

"Obviously not here…" grumbled the changeling, apparently still upset about the interruption of his holiday.

At that moment, a the shadowy form of a Raven landed in the midst of the group, and shifted into the recognizable form of one of the team members in question.

"Where's Star?" demanded Robin.

Raven remained expressionless, shrugging. "She took a different route than I did, spreading out like you advised before we left the Tower. I saw no sign of Slade, and Star did not call, so I take it she didn't, either."

Robin nodded once. "When do you think she will arrive?" His mind was racing, running through possible entries to the factory just a few buildings over.

Raven hesitated. "Actually… I thought she would arrive before I did…"

Robin struggled to fight the fear clawing its way through his chest with icy tendrils. He took a deep breath.

"_Looking for something, Robin?_" hissed a cool voice.

Robin spun around, rage burning like a fire in place of the icy fear. His eyes wildly sought the source of that cold tone behind his mask, and he located Slade just seconds later.

What he saw doused the flames of his rage and hatred entirely.

Standing upon the building that made up the left wall of the alley was Slade in all of his dark, taunting glory. In his arms he cradled a limp silhouette. A familiar silhouette.

"_Starfire!_" Robin gasped before he could stop himself.

The remaining Titans just knew Slade was grinning behind that mask.

"Rescue her if you can…" hissed the villain, but Robin was already moving, he had grappled to the top of the building just as Slade finished speaking.

There was a flash and puff of smoke. When it cleared, Starfire and Slade were nowhere to be seen.

Robin gritted his teeth and slammed his fist into the roof of the building where Slade had been standing a moment before. His footprints still graced the wet snow on the rooftop. He stood quickly. "Titans, surround the factory and break in any way that you can."

The other three nodded and sped off. Robin himself leapt from rooftop to rooftop until he stood before a snow-covered skylight. The sun, already beginning to sink over the horizon, cast a bloody glow on the newly fallen snow. Grimly, the Boy Wonder seized t he edge of the glass pane and heaved. It did not budge. With a snarl, he whipped out a small, metal instrument that bore a great deal of resemblance to a pen. Pointing to the edge of the skylight, he flicked a switch on the side of the device. A laser melted the ice and any locking mechanisms on the entrance.

Silently, Robin slipped inside.

I shall begin work on the next chapter ASAP. In the meantime, please leave a review. (Remember that what initiated this chapter was a review!) A HUGE thank you to my faithful readers!!! You all RULE.


End file.
